Breaking point
by spastichoppy
Summary: Has Sam reached her limit?
1. Chapter 1

Breaking point?  
hopalong2

Summary:

I don't own aything purely fanfic Set after Descent I know Daniel wasn't in Descent but I fudged a little Chapter Management

Edit Chapter Chapter 1

Chapter Text

It was beautiful day, jack was hosting a BBQ for SG1, Janet and Cassie and Gen Hammond. They had survived another (extremely) close call. Almost drowning on a alien ship. The adults talked while Cassie splashed around in the lake.  
Jack and Janet were inside preparing food when suddenly "SAM!SAM!" Everyone turned and saw Cassie go under the water. Sam was off running with Daniel close behind she flew off the dock getting as much distance fher momentum as possible she moved frantically but expertly thru the water and saw Cassie go down again. Sam dove her body ramrod straight. She moved her arms around manically looking for the girl finally grabbing her arm and shooting towards the surface. She cradled the girl in her arms as Daniel checked her. Cassie giggled... Daniel and Sam looked at each other in shock as the girls eyes popped open " you fell for it! I cant believe it you actually thought I ..." "CASSANDRA! you...you were faking? " Sam said shaking. Cassies face went white and she pulled out of sams tightening grip. Daniel cautiously approached her "Sam you're ok. You hear me?" She looked at him "take her in Daniel" he hesitated "what about y..." TAKE HER IN NOW DAMNIT!" She yelled tears running down her cheeks. Daniel nodded grabbed Cassie and headed for shore.  
Jack had watched this whole thing and as Janet prepared to enter the water jack stopped her. His eyes on Sam. " You stay here deal with Cassie, I'll handle Sam" sir she's experiencing a ..." PTSD reaction yeah I'm familiar...She could also drown you if she chose to...stay here understand?". Yes Sir.,... Sam went under as Jack dove off the dock headed towards the float about 1/2 mile away. Meanwhile Daniel almost had Cassie to shore. Janet ran down to her readying her lecture. "Doctor may I? " She her the distinct Texas drawl behind her and turned "of course sir" Janet said and stepped aside while Daniel sank to his knees on the ground. "You ok doctor?" Daniel nodded. He turned to Cassie "young lady I know you were just being what 14?" She nodded so did he. "The thing is that on their last trip to um Toronto, Sam and jack nearly died, drowned actually right next to each other and neither could do anything about it but watch each other struggle." Cassie's eyes went wide and brimming with tears " now we know you didn't mean any harm but do you know what PTSD is?" She nodded "ok well it looks like this has caused Sam to replay drowning and helplessness in her mind." They all looked out to jack who had surfaced without Sam. He gulped air and dove again.

Jack searched frantically knowing how long she'd been under. Then he spotted her floating weightless he hurried to her. He grabbed her arm and she spun on him grabbing around his neck and held tight. Before she could complete the headlock he flipped her around pinning her arms behind her back. He held still and quiet conserving energy while she fought and eventually fell limp. He surfaced choking and holding her with all he had. It took her a minute but she started wrenching water violently. Then all hell broke loose she screamed and turned herself bringing both hands on his shoulders and pushed with all she had. Everyone on the shore watched in horror as Jack went under and didn't recover. Sam was yelling "NO, NO NO NO..." Daniel and Tealc started running down the dock which ended close to where Sam and Jack were. They both leaped into the water Tealc surfaced behind Sam grabbing her around her waist pinning her arms down. Daniel scanned for jack and didn't see a thing, he dove straight down making long strides and searching for jack. After way too long he spotted him, not moving, arms and legs spread. Daniel grabbed him around his waist turning Jack's back to his front and kicked furiously for the broke thru shooting into the air. Daniel gulped in shuddering breaths, to his horror Jack lay immobile in his arms. Daniel raced back to the dock where Janet and Hammond were reached down and took jack from Daniel. Janet went to work giving her dear friend and comrade mouth to mouth and getting no response. She moved to his chest. Quickly found the sternum and started compressions. Janet had just begun the second round of CPR when Jack's body convulsed and water began pouring out of his mouth. She and Hammond flipped jack on his side while he took slow, deep breaths. Tb

Tealc carried Sam to shore she was still fighting violently. General Hammond pulled her in a bear hug "SAMANTHA" he yelled jerking her tightly against him. She stilled, breathing heavily " "papa?" She whispered. Hammonds eyes teared as his held his goddaughter close. She hadn't called him that since she was a small girl. "Yeah baby girl, it's papa. Are you ok?"  
He set her down on wobbly legs and helped her turn to face him. Her mouth opened to ask what happened when she caught sight of the scene over his shoulder "JACK!" She screamed and ran towards him. She could barely see thru her tears but dropped to her knees beside him. "Oh god...baby? baby? wha... What happened?" Everyone fell silent. General Hammond had caught up to her and said "Cmon everyone let's go sit somewhere more comfy and have a chat. Tealc, doctor would you assist the Colonel? He turned to jack, "you ok son?" Jack nodded and croaked a hoarse "yessir." Sam listened in horror to what the General told her, tears pouring down her cheeks. Jack staggered closer aided by Tealc with Janet close behind. As he moved closer to her she stood and addressed Hammond. "Sir, I have no excuse for my behavior. We have had many stressful and near death missions none of which resulted in something like this. I'm no longer fit to be an officer and I hereby tender my resignation effective immediately." She turned and headed for the house. They all say in stunned silence until minutes later she reappeared and headed towards her car. Jack jumped up and ran, fighting a serious head spinning, but he couldn't let her leave. "NO!" he screamed "NO! you're not going anywhere and you're NOT quitting!" He grabbed her arms "WE will get thru this." He said looking into her eyes. "I almost killed you, how can there be a "we"? He smiled and stepped closer to her. " Like this" he kissed her passionately. When they broke he sat her down and sat facing her. "Sam, how many times have I attacked or tried to attack you while waking me?, Or how many times have I zatted you? Or gotten you trapped in a room that filled with water? She stared at him. "That wasn't your fault, none if it was"

"AND THIS WASN'T YOURS" jack yelled his voice cracking with tears. He bent his head down and took a deep breath but did not release her. When he looked back into her eyes nothing was spoken at first. Just like they had done countless times, they told each other with their eyes. Finally he couldn't take it any longer and he pulled her into a tight embrace and held firm. He took a deep breath and spoke into her ear. " I'm sorry I yelled but this wasn't your fault baby. We just went thru something very traumatic, I was blind to how it affected you. I was a bad commanding officer and a bad partner. You have nothing to be sorry for Samantha, nothing." He tried to hold her but she still resisted "you should fear me" she told him. He looked into her soul and replied "then you should fear me..."

Hammond walked up behind them "Sam we all have triggers, you just hadn't experienced one yet. There is no fault, so no I do not accept your resignation. I am however giving SG1 a week's downtime I think you people need some rest."  
"Agreed Sir" jack said still looking at Sam. He added " would you all please excuse us? Danny my wallet is on the table take a card and treat to OMalleys ok?" Daniel nodded "sure jack, if you two are ok?" Jack nodded "we're fine, right?" Sam nodded back.  
When everyone had gone jack kissed her. "Cmere" he said and hee led her to the waters edge. He walked in, but she hesitated so he gently picked her up and entered the water.  
Sam started to panic she couldn't look at him. He placed his mouth to her ear. "Baby look at me, right now" he said low and darkly. She shook her head so he shifted her to one arm and grabbed her chin forcing her eyes to his, then instead of words he kissed her but it wasn't just a kiss, it was a apology, a promise and a seduction all at once. She was crying as she kissed him back, finally giving in and wrapping herself around him.  
She broke off and pulled him tightly against her. "I am so sorry baby, so so sorry" she shook harder with her tears. He held her close remembering the first time he experienced a trigger.  
"When I was being held POW the guards would come get us for "quality time" you could hear them coming because they swung the keys..." He stopped taking a deep breath, she pulled away and reversed their positions, she began treading water for them. "That's why you..." He cut her off "get upset when someone is playing with or swinging their keys, yes...Sarah was awful with it. And at the time i couldn't tell her why I needed her to stop. She was innocently holding them by the chain she used and started swinging them. I grabbed them and broke each one...we had to walk home."

She nodded in understanding and he pulled her into a hug, his lips whispering into her ear. " It doesn't go away Sam... But it does get easier. Be patient baby, I'm here"

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Jack gathered Sam in his arms and carried her into the house. Once inside she squirmed from his arms and ran to the spare room locking the door. Jack watched and sighed... How was he going to help her? He approached the door and before he touched it he heard her soft sobs and it broke his heart.

Hours passed, Jack sat in the dark on the couch waiting. Somehow he had fallen into a restless sleep. Some time later he woke up to find the guest bedroom open and the bathroom door shut. He pushed off the couch and lightly tapped on the door. "Sam?"

There was no answer but he heard water running. He slowly open the door and stepped in. He was in the shower under the spray letting the warm water slide over her body. Who pulled back the curtain stepped in with her softly touching her back. "Baby?" He whispered. There was no response...he gently turned her face to his but she resisted and quickly turned away.

He was about to try again when she started fiddling with something in her hands the drew his attention. he wrapped his arms around her his hands coming to rest on hers " Sam what is this?" He asked. She tried to shake from his hold. He tightened around her. "Samantha what do you have?" Not waiting for an answer Jack turned her to face him and he pried her hand open to reveal a pill bottle... thankfully unopened but there none the less.

Fear coursed through him "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU GONNA DO WITH THIS ? HUH? WHAT SAMANTHA... GIVING UP ARE WE? HOW COULD Y..." Jack couldn't finish his sentence through his tears. His body shook in anger and the "what ifs" He took several deep breaths and rinsed his face. His mouth opened and closed but he couldn't make anything come out. He slowly stepped out the the shower and wrapped his robe around him

Before leaving the room he emptied the vanity and medicine cabinet. He didn't go far entering his bedroom and set on the bed and listened to her sob. His body started shaking thinking about what could have happened. When he had himself under control he went back into the bathroom where she was sitting on the floor of the shower.

He turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her then picked her up and carried her to his bed. He laid her down like she was a infant and he curled up behind her. "Sam?" His voice croaked. His fingers touched her chin and gently turned her to look at him.

"I love you...more than you can imagine. Please I'm begging you don't leave me.. let me help you please PLEASE.. PLEASE.. PLEASE" tears fell from his eyes as he begged. She listened in shame for bringing him to this. Their bodies shook with his tears as her own started to fall.

She turned in his arms and kissed his forehead then his eyes then his nose. She stopped briefly and studied his mouth then traced his lips with her tongue before kissing him hard and deep. Her body shook with the effort.

EXPLICIT WARNING

They were both breathless when they broke apart. Jack gasp trying to get air. Sam wiggled from his arns and moved down his body. Jacks hips shot off the bed when she took him in her mouth. She was relentless deep throating him again and again.

"Sam?" He croaked as the sucked him down her throat again "SAM STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

He was finally able to get her to pull off of him and shame washed over her face quicker than he could speak. "No honey I jus..." Sam turned and ran from the room. She collapsed on the couch, her sobs filled the space between them.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Jack took a minute to collect his thoughts and get the blood flowing back to his brain.

He went to the living room and found his Samantha curled up in a ball sobbing into a pillow.

"Sam, I... "

"Please Jack... please don't...leave me alone...I'm begging... please.

Jack sat speechless for a minute then without looking up spoke low and dark. "Don't do this Sa

* * *

mantha, don't let it win." He then pushed off the couch and returned to the bedroom.

He unwillingly fell into a listless sleep. Dreaming of Baals torture as he had so many times his body jerked violently awake. He was still alone. Walking again to the living room the couch was empty. His mind raced at the possibilities when he heard a noise outside. Looking out he saw her disappear in the lake. Willing his heart to keep beating he started towards the dock.

She surfaced with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. A sigh escaped as he whispered her name. Her eyes opened and connected with his. She sunk again feeling her heart skip when she heard him hit the water. Large hands encircled her waist and she was gliding towards the surface.

She broke through with a small gasp not because of the water, but because jack oneill was wrapped around her shaking...no ... crying?

"Jack?" She tried to pull away a bit but he held her tightly. "Please don't leave me...please I'll get .You through this I promise just please same..." His body shook minutely while he tried to calm his breathing.

Sam guided them to shore then helped a still shaky Jack into the hot tub and flicked the switch roaring it to life. She then positioned herself right in front of him so that there would be no misunderstanding. She gently raised his eyes to hers.

"Im sorry...ive been trying to figure out what came over me and I really dont know...that scares me. I don't know what to say to prove this to you but it won't happen again."

"How do you know baby?" Jack whispered

"I dont know...but I do"

Her gaze was penetrating and for some inexplicable reason he believed her. He nodded to her and tears ran down her face " thank you."

Jack picked her up and pulled her into his lap wrapping his arms around her.

Short chapter...sorry


End file.
